


Mothership

by queerinthenorth



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: We all return to the mothership in the end.





	Mothership

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say I was doing something important and cool with the last seven months, but I haven't.

To anyone on the outside, it looked like he thrived on violence and sound.

Like he was desperate to escape the silence that enveloped him when all else was absent.

 

Nothing could be further from the truth.

 

The truth is that, despite every sign pointing in the opposite direction, Till lived for the silence. 

 

The gentle void that filled the space everyone and everything left behind.

 

The soft caress of the air, still and silent, except for the gentle in and out of his own breathing; a sign that, despite everything, he was still real, he was still him.

 

That sign was the thing that kept him going when everything was telling him to stop.

 

The silence is what accompanied him that morning as he basked in the light of a new day, and relished in the slight nip in the air as he drank his coffee and took time to just exist, instead of trying to justify his continued existence with everything he did.

 

It was nice.

Just existing.

 

This was a peace he rarely got to have once the band got big - or 'the mothership' as Reesh liked calling it.

_ I guess mothership is pretty accurate, all things considered. _

_ No matter how far we go, we'll always return to the mothership in the end. _

 

The peace was shattered by the buzz of his phone, an unwelcome noise in what he intended to be a peaceful morning.

_ Well, speak of the devil. _

Till thought to himself, checking his phone and seeing a text from Reesh himself.

He turned the screen off, and got up; going inside to prepare himself for another day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is going somewhere but I haven't figured out where yet.
> 
> If you have any suggestions, hit me up on aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com where it'll probably take me forever or two seconds to respond


End file.
